


i open the door (and so do you)

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Rasa-rasanya Erzsi jadi menantikan apakah tetangga sebelah akan membuka pintu bersamaan dengannya.





	i open the door (and so do you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  _romance/friendship; AU_

Rasa-rasanya Erzsi jadi menantikan apakah tetangga sebelah akan membuka pintu bersamaan dengannya. Ia maju, mengabaikan logika, membuka pintu, lalu menengok.

 _Tidak ada_.

Oke, Erzsi, kembalilah dan buatlah kopi.

* * *

Lalu Erzsi mengutuk kenapa agenda selanjutnya adalah pukul delapan malam. Seharusnya ia bisa berjalan-jalan dan mencari tahu tentang Bukares, tapi membolos pun sepertinya _bukan dia sekali_. Apalagi untuk seminar yang diimpi-impikannya sejak tahun lalu.

Dia membuka pintu sambil memasang blazernya. Ia memastikan kartu kunci ruangan sudah berada di dalam sakunya, dan jam tangan sudah melingkar di tangan. Ponsel pintar sudah menyediakan seribu satu macam jam bahkan kita bisa membuat-buatnya sendiri, Erzsi merasa masih bergantung pada jam tangan hanya karena masalah preferensi.

Bunyi pintu yang ditutup juga terdengar dari tetangga sebelah.

"Oh. Kukira kau akan membolos." Erzsi lantas tersenyum miring.

"Aku ingin bertobat." Laki-laki itu mengacak rambut peraknya. "Aku harus hidup lebih baik lagi."

"Beberapa tahun lalu rasanya kau tidak akan bilang begitu meski kau diterjang tsunami." Erzsi berjalan dengan bunyi sepatu hak tinggi yang berisik, menyeimbangkan langkah pemuda itu.

"Satu tahun lalu lamaranku pada seorang wanita ditolak dan dia sama sekali tak mengindahkanku setelahnya. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang salah dalam hidupku."

"Kurasanya banyak, Gilbert Beilschmidt," Erzsi rasanya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum miring.

"Usiaku tiga puluh dua dan kisah cintaku menyedihkan. Aku tidak sudi menyebut nama perempuan itu lagi."

"Aku tiga puluh satu dan aku merasa hidupku aman dan bahagia."

Erzsi merasakan lirikan Gilbert padanya sebelum mereka memasuki lift secara bersamaan.

"Apakah itu termasuk penolakan?"

Erzsi tertawa kecil sambil merapikan blusnya sambil berkaca pada pintu lift yang telah tertutup. Terasa getaran sedikit saat lift itu bergerak turun. Erzsi sengaja tak menjawab. Rasanya tidak ada kata-kata yang begitu tepat.

"Implementasi program. Ada ide?"

Erzsi mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di lantai sambil mengamati di refleksi bahwa mereka memang tak ada bedanya dengan belasan tahun lalu. Sudah berapa tahun masa SMA mereka berlalu, memangnya? Namun tak ada yang berubah, dari selisih tinggi mereka, dari tatapan Gilbert, semuanya masih serupa. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak akan vokal pada agenda malam ini."

"Wow, tidak kukira seorang Erzsebet Hedervary kehilangan jiwa kempetitifnya."

"Kedewasaan mengubah banyak hal."

"Oh, kau sudah dewasa?" Gilbert menyikutnya tepat saat lift itu menghentak sedikit dan pintunya terbuka.

"Bukan," Erzsi tersenyum. "Aku masih ketua OSIS SMA swasta nomor tiga di Berlin." Erzsi mengancingkan blazernya yang hanya punya satu kancing besar di tengah-tengah. "Nah, kau membawa jurnal untuk mencatat?"

"Ayolah, aku juga ingin _hi-tech_ sepertimu. Aku punya ini," Gilbert mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dari tas kecil yang tak Erzsi sadari menggantung di bahu kiri Gilbert. "Aku siap jadi duta dan pembicara sepulangnya aku dari seminar ini. Enam hari berada di sini tidak boleh disia-siakan."

"Mari kita lihat."

Mereka memasuki aula besar secara bersamaan.

* * *

Terakhir kali Erzsi menginap di hotel sepertinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Apa jangan-jangan karena dia perlu membiasakan diri kembali, dia jadi susah tidur di sini? Takutnya begitu. Erzsi sudah balik badan di atas kasur sebanyak mungkin belasan kali, tetapi kantuk belum juga didapatkannya. Kalau ingin menyalahkan kopi di hotel, Erzsi pernah meminum kopi yang desas-desusnya paling kuat saat di London, dan tidak separah ini.

Erzsi mulai berpikir bahwa jangan-jangan ini adalah panggilan dari alam Bukares agar dia mencari udara bebas di luar?

Maka Erzsi menuruti kehendak batinnya. Hari terakhir seminar adalah lusa, dan hari itu memang hari bebas, tetapi menyelinap sebentar di tengah malam bukanlah suatu larangan.

Erzsi membuka pintu dan bunyi yang serupa juga datang dari samping.

Mereka bertatapan sekian lama. Sepertinya bukan cuma Erzsi yang menyadari bahwa sederetan kebetulan ini _seharusnya_ membawa sesuatu.

Erzsi lantas tertawa. Kemudian Gilbert juga.

"Sepertinya yang kubutuhkan bukan tidur," Gilbert nyengir miring.

"Aku juga."

Erzsi melirik sesuatu di lorong. Kereta barang yang biasa dibawa _bellboy_ sedang menganggur di sudut koridor. Ia lantas memandang Gilbert lagi, sambil menyeringai gembira. Gilbert mengangguk, lalu dengan komando tatapan, mereka sama-sama berlari ke arah kereta dorong itu.

Gilbert segera menuju bagian pendorong, dan Erzsi menaiki tepiannya. Gilbert mendorong benda itu sambil berteriak _geronimo_ keras-keras, dan Erzsi ber- _yuhu_ ria sambil mengacungkan salah satu tangannya ke udara. Tiba di ujung koridor, mereka berbalik lagi dan melakukan hal serupa.

Tiga kali bolak-balik, lalu pelayan hotel itu tiba dengan wajah syok. Erzsi dan Gilbert berpandangan, kemudian mereka tertawa-tawa dan segera menuju lift. Gilbert lekas-lekas menekan tombol lantai dasar, sementara Erzsi melambaikan tangan dengan wajah iseng pada si _bellboy_.

Di dalam lift, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama.

"Yang barusan ... aku ingin lagi," Erzsi berkaca dan melihat betapa konyolnya dia, rambutnya berantakan, tanpa penjepit, lalu dia hanya memakai piyama dan jaket tipis.

"Mungkin akan ada aturan tertulis bahwa kereta barang itu tidak boleh lagi ditinggal sembarangan."

Erzsi mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kita beruntung, kita bisa main lagi."

Mereka tak menyepakati apapun, tetapi mereka sama-sama melangkah keluar dari hotel dan berhenti sebentar di depan hotel, Erzsi menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan Gilbert mengarahkan ponsel pintarnya ke deretan gedung dengan lampu yang bertebaran seolah bintang di sekeliling mereka.

Erzsi berjalan ke arah kanan, dan Gilbert mengekorinya.

"Ah, Bukares. Kota romantis," Erzsi merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Dia sadar kata-katanya bisa saja berarti apapun, tetapi Gilbert biasanya terlalu sering melewatkan hal-hal detil.

"Setahuku, yang punya gelar itu Paris."

"Oh, bagaimana mungkin, kota yang disebut Paris Kecil dan kota yang dinamai dari seorang penggembala yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita, yang sekarang menjadi nama sungai di kota ini, tidak romantis?"

"Mana kutahu. Erzsi, lihat sini," Gilbert menyenggol Erzsi, lalu menekan tombol kamera. Erzsi, selalu menjadi orang yang sadar kamera kapanpun, langsung berpose secepat Gilbert memanggilnya.

"Ternyata kau maniak selfie juga."

"Welfie," Gilbert mengoreksi sambil mengangguk-angguk pada foto yang barusan diambilnya. "Swafoto tidak menyenangkan, lebih dari satu baru seru."

Erzsi lanjut berjalan, Gilbert bersiul di sampingnya. Erzsi membeli hotdog dari kedai kecil di tepi jalan raya, dan Gilbert mengambil sekaleng minuman dari _vending machine_ tak jauh dari tempat Erzsi membeli makan tengah malamnya.

"Cerita darimu tadi, saat kita pergi ke aula," Erzsi merobek sedikit roti hotdognya untuk kemudian dia jejalkan ke mulut Gilbert dengan iseng. "Melamar, ditolak?"

"Ah, kau menyinggungnya lagi." Gilbert berdeham. "Aku sudah siap-siap menikah. Tahu-tahu dia menolakku saat aku berterus-terang. Kupikir hal itu karena aku kurang modal dan kurang romantis, seperti orang-orang yang membuat sebuah acara lamaran di tengah umum dengan balon-balon, kue dan bunga—tahunya, dia jatuh cinta pada teman lamanya."

Erzsi manggut-manggut. "Aku sudah lupa rasanya sakit hati, rasanya diputuskan, atau ditolak, sejenisnya. Terakhir kali aku pacaran adalah ... aduh, lima atau enam tahun yang lalu, ya? Terlalu sibuk. Aku kuliah lagi di jurusan yang berbeda, memulai semuanya dari awal, dan, ya, akhirnya aku legal menjadi seorang periset meski masih swasta."

"Lalu aku berpikir bahwa mungkin tujuanku selama ini harus direvisi."

"Ouch, kedengaran menyakitkan," Erzsi memutar bola mata, ia tak menyesal telah sarkastis. "Kau berkata begitu setelah diputuskan. Coba saja kalau diterima. Hmm, kau pasti sudah menulis seratus puisi untuk pernikahanmu, dan sesumbar berkata bahwa cinta itu begitu indahnya."

Gilbert tertawa pahit. "Mungkin itu tidak salah juga." Ia menenggak minumannya, yang baru Erzsi sadari adalah sekaleng kopi. Laki-laki ini jera tidur? "Kau sendiri, Erzsi, tidak ingin punya hubungan lagi? Jera juga dengan cinta?"

"Tidak juga," Erzsi, tersenyum, seolah tak bosan dengan tema cinta yang mungkin seharusnya sudah basi untuk mereka di usia kepala tiga. "Hanya terlalu sibuk. Aku punya agenda lain, tapi semuanya sudah tercapai. Jadi setelah kaubicarakan soal ini ... barangkali cinta ada benarnya juga."

Gilbert berjalan enteng, satu tangan di saku jaketnya. "Ingat, saat kita masih SMA dulu—kita berdua berpikir bahwa setelah SMA kita harus segera menikah. Betapa polosnya kita dahulu."

"Kau masih mengingatnya," Erzsi mendongak, menemukan langit yang kekuningan karena cahaya berpendar menyelubungi pencakar-pencakar langit, "ya. Manis sekali. Berpikir bahwa dunia bisa dibangun hanya dengan cinta."

"Lalu kita putus. Dan kita sama-sama pergi ke jalan yang jauh. Jauh sekali satu sama lain." Gilbert, menurut Erzsi, sedang mengawang-awang dan mencoba mengembalikan gambaran yang sudah samar di kepalanya. "Hei, aku bahkan sudah lupa kenapa kita putus. Kenapa, ya?"

"Kau menuduhku selingkuh dengan Roddy."

"Hei, itu benar, 'kan?" tuding Gilbert sambil tertawa, seakan hal itu adalah memori ringan yang tak butuh air mata.

"Tidak! Aku jadian dengannya tiga bulan setelah kita putus. Kautahu, Roddy sangat taat. Dia tidak mau gegabah dan serampangan sepertimu."

"Dan pada akhirnya kau juga tidak berakhir bersamanya." Gilbert terbahak lebih keras lagi.

"Dia sangat taat aturan, aku suka menantang dan ditantang. Dua pola yang saat dipertemukan, akan jadi cetakan yang jelek dan siapapun tak mau membelinya, kalau kami adalah kombinasi motif pakaian. Jangan anggap analogiku merendahkan, ya, _no offense_ , aku hanya sedang bersenang-senang dengan anggapan-anggapan."

"Aku suka itu," Gilbert melemparkan kalengnya ke tempat sampah yang bersandar pada sebuah toko yang telah tutup. "Aku bukan pola, omong-omong. Aku adalah semburat warna. Yang jika diubah menjadi suara, aku adalah melodi yang paling berisik."

"Bisa saja," Erzsi menyenggol Gilbert dengan sikunya. Ia mendongak dan melihat sisi berantakan dari rambut keperakan Gilbert, mengingat bahwa dia juga pernah mengacak-acaknya dahulu, saat mereka masih delapan belas dan tujuh belas tahun. "Gil," tanpa sadar dia berucap.

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi, ah, yah, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, kita akan tetap jadi teman, yah."

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa?"

"Mau memulai lagi?"

"Mulai apa?"

Erzsi menelan ludahnya. "Manusia kadang-kadang punya ... yah, kehendak mendadak. Seperti—kadang-kadang kau tiba-tiba ingin hotdog. Seseorang menjualnya di dekat tempatmu berdiri. Aduh, aku buruk sekali dalam membuat perumpamaan—jadi begini. Aku masih menganggap cinta adalah hal berharga," Erzsi tak menyadari dia telah menumpahkan terlalu banyak kata, "tapi aku tidak menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menemaniku. Lalu kita bertemu lagi setelah ... empat? Lima tahun? Dan aku tahu kau bukan orang yang buruk."

"Memang. Aku adalah orang yang bersedia kauajak gila-gilaan di kereta barang hotel." Gilbert mengangkat bahu. Dia tersenyum jenaka. "Dan kau ingin aku jadi pacarmu, begitu?"

Erzsi mengangguk seperti tanpa daya. Tatapannya bisa kelayapan ke manapun di tengah kota, memandang gedung atau cahaya atau apapun yang menyenangkan, tapi dia masih menatap mata yang sama dengan tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Kuberi jawaban besok. Mari kita nikmati malam ini dulu. Aku ingin bersenang-senang."

"Oke, kalau maumu bersenang-senang," Erzsi menuju balik punggung Gilbert, lalu melompati punggungnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gilbert, "Gendong aku sampai ke tempat orang berjualan makanan terdekat. Ayo!"

"Aduh, kau tambah berat dari yang dulu! Erzsi—punggungku sudah tua!"

"Tapi tidak dengan semangatmu!" Erzsi mengacungkan tangan ke depan. "Maju!"

"Ha!" Gilbert berlari, Erzsi terombang-ambing di punggungnya, "setelah ini kau harus membayarkan makan malamku di hotel!"

Erzsi tertawa puas.

* * *

Erzsi membuka pintu pagi itu, dan ia sebenarnya hanya terlambat sedikit. Kepala menyembul dari pintu samping.

"Tebak siapa yang membuka pintu hatinya?"

Erzsi berpura-pura polos, tetapi senyuman setengah seringai tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya. "Kurasa yang barusan kaubuka adalah pintu kamar."

Gilbert memberi senyum lebar. Lantas dia mengangguk.

Erzsi keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan sangat hati-hati. "Jadi, ke mana kita harus pergi untuk kencan pertama kita?"

"Salah. Pertama apanya? Lupa, ya?"

"Aduh, Mantanku yang Tersayang," Erzsi menekankannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "kurasa kita harus cepat-cepat sekarang. Seminar dalam lima menit!"

"Lomba menuju lift?"

"Siapa takut?" Erzsi langsung berlari dan melewati Gilbert sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "Yang kedua harus membayar untuk kencan berikutnya!"

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> bonus trivia: fakta unik bukares that probably will let you love the town: interestingtimes (titik) ro /10 -interesting-facts-about-bucharest
> 
> inspirasi pertama karya ini sebenarnya lagu perfect-nya one direction. just match the lyrics XD


End file.
